


this time each year

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #victurigiftexchange, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tentacles, Victuri Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: Yuuri gets up early on Christmas to make Viktor a surprise for his birthday.





	this time each year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmTivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmTivi/gifts).



> This story is a gift for @omtivi for the [Victuri Gift Exchange 2017](http://victurigiftexchange.tumblr.com/)! The prompt was: _Yuuri with tentacles! Maybe domestic, maybe sexy, but I want to see Yuuri having tentacles and using them. (Viktor is, as expected, very much thrilled.)_
> 
> This has been betaed by @moonbelowsea.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, Om Tivi! I hope you've had a lovely holiday, and Merry Christmas! From @amberstarfight. (*´♡`*)

For once, Yuuri is up with the sun, taking advantage of their late night as Viktor sleeps in. He takes care to clean off his tentacles, flushing a little as he thinks of how vigorously he used them on Viktor last night. Viktor had been pleased, at least, falling asleep with a smile after Yuuri had driven him senseless with pleasure.

It had been entirely purposeful. Viktor always sleeps more after good sex. Yuuri knows this well from experience.

He only has a small window of opportunity today, and he needs to be fast. Everything must be perfect. Using his natural form will make today's activities easier; Yuuri just hopes he can finish in time before Viktor wakes up.

With determination, Yuuri grabs an apron and ties it on, then ties his hair back with a bandana. He is ready.

He gathers ingredients quickly, his smaller tentacles gripping the egg carton and strawberries as he unloads flour, sugar, and measuring cups onto the counter. He starts cracking eggs as he measures out the sugar, pouring it in and whisking up the fluffy mixture as his other tentacles turn on the oven and line the cake pans with parchment paper.

Yuuri is careful when he sifts the flour and baking powder into the sugar and egg mixture, stretching out one tentacle to cut some butter into a bowl and put it into the microwave to melt. This he pours into the mixture last, before mixing gently. At last the fluffy cake mix is done, and Yuuri sighs, wiping his face with a powdery tentacle and sighing.

Now to bake it.

Once the cake pans are in the oven, Yuuri sets to whipping heavy cream and sugar, whipping it until peaks form, while two other tentacles slice strawberries. At one point, Yuuri glances at his neat, even slices and feels a little stunned, remembering how when he was younger, he would always make mistakes with his tentacles. So many times his father had shut him out of the kitchen because he had knocked something over or nearly burned himself. He smiles, proud of himself for his skill.

It feels good to put these skills to work on a present for Viktor.

When the timer beeps, Yuuri carefully takes the cake pans out with his hands, using bright red kitchen gloves covered in hearts. They match his apron; Viktor bought them four months ago when he decided to teach Yuuri how to cook Russian meals. Yuuri still thinks that the purchase was mostly a joke, since Viktor already had a nice restaurant-quality apron somewhere.

Viktor looks cute in it, so Yuuri never said a word against it.

While the cakes cool, Yuuri puts the whipped cream in the fridge with the strawberries and surveys the kitchen. He sighs as he notices how much of a mess he has made and covers his face, then hurries to begin cleaning, keeping an eye on the bedroom door as much as he can. Two tentacles work on washing, while two more work on drying, and every so often, Yuuri picks up his phone to check the time.

When the cakes are cool to the touch, Yuuri takes out the strawberries and whipped cream again. He mixes half of the whipped cream with the sliced strawberries, then carefully covers one of the cakes with the mixture. It looks good enough to taste, so Yuuri sneaks a cream-covered strawberry, smiling at the sweet taste. He hopes Viktor will like it.

The second cake goes on top, and the rest of the whipped cream is spread carefully around the cake. Yuuri peeks at the bedroom door. _Safe,_ he thinks. He spoons a little of the whipped cream into a bag and cuts off the tip, then spends a few painstaking minutes piping the cream into little swirls around the edge of the cake.

The final touches are whole strawberries on top and candles, each placed with care by his tentacles. At last, Yuuri leans back and surveys his beautiful creation, pride welling up in his chest. He _knows_ Viktor will like it.

Yuuri catches himself yawning. He is very lucky that Viktor has not woken, since he always wakes early while Yuuri snoozes the morning away. With a smile, Yuuri picks up the cake and carefully puts it in the fridge, then finishes cleaning up the kitchen, wiping down the counters with a cloth in each tentacle. The kitchen seems to shine after he finishes, and Yuuri grins, pleased.

Then he goes to fetch Viktor's presents from their hiding place in the closet. He sets them all on the kitchen table in a neat stack, then lays out the birthday card he picked out ages ago, the limited edition _Stammi Vicino_ card that the Viktor Nikiforov Fan Club released last year. The card fades from magenta to blue in a beautiful ombré design, a tribute to his and Viktor's relationship.

Yuuri knows it's a little corny to give Viktor such a card. He's going to do it anyway, because he knows Viktor will love it.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri collapses on the couch, covering his face with his arm, his tentacles flopping over the edge of the cushions. He can go back to bed in a minute; he just needs to rest his eyes...

~*~

Viktor wakes with a groan and a pleasant ache in his body. He smiles, stretching his arm out toward the other side of the bed.

"Yuuri," he murmurs, reaching for his husband, "I want birthday kisses."

Instead of mumbling at him, Yuuri says nothing -- and Viktor realizes he cannot find him. With a pout, he opens his eyes and finds that the bed is completely empty, the sheets long cooled. The sun has been up for at least an hour, which doesn't make sense. Yuuri never wakes up before nine if he can help it.

Curious as to where his wayward husband has disappeared, Viktor climbs out of bed, fetching his abandoned pair of pajama pants from last night. Makkachin rises with him and pads out of the room, and Viktor follows. When he steps out of the bedroom, his gaze immediately lands on Yuuri, asleep on the couch in his natural form, his lovely black tentacles curling over the side. To his surprise, Yuuri is wearing the heart-covered apron Viktor bought a few months ago, the apron covered in splashes of flour and batter.

Viktor smiles, delighted. His sleeping beauty must have risen early to make Viktor a surprise. He really should have expected it, since it is both his birthday and Christmas.

A pile of presents sits on the table, and Viktor picks up the card curiously, his eyes widening at the colorful cover. He would recognize the _Stammi Vicino_ costumes anywhere, and the colors blend beautifully under a pair of clasped hands, gold rings on the fingers. If Viktor isn't mistaken, this is a very rare card issued by his fan club; he had received a copy of it last year. How long has Yuuri been hiding it?

How long has Yuuri been part of his fan club?

Viktor chuckles and opens the card, smiling softly at Yuuri's signature. He lifts the paper to his lips and presses a kiss to _Love, Yuuri_ , then sets it down and goes to investigate the kitchen.

The counters are clean, the dishes long put away. Viktor checks the fridge, his eyes widening when he finds the cake sitting in the middle, beautifully decorated with strawberries and gold candles. It looks exactly like a Christmas specialty cake from Japan.

"Yuuri... did you make this for me?" Viktor whispers, inordinately fond. Yuuri, his sleeping beauty, who notoriously avoids mornings like the plague, got up early and made Viktor a birthday cake. Viktor beams and floats out of the kitchen, passing the presents on the table and going straight to the couch. Yuuri is still fast asleep, and Viktor's smile widens to see flour in Yuuri's hair. He leans down to brush some of the soft powder off Yuuri's cheek, then climbs onto the couch and wraps himself around Yuuri, nuzzling into his shoulder.

Yuuri mumbles, then turns his face into Viktor's hair with a sigh. One of Yuuri's tentacles slips around Viktor's waist, reminding him of the aches in his body.

He never expected the tentacles, honestly. Even when Yuuri became possessed by the dark squid god and manifested his tentacles in front of Viktor for the first time, Viktor never judged him. He loves every part of Yuuri, from the top of his head to the tip of his beautiful tentacles. Yuuri doesn't often reveal his natural form, preferring to look completely human. As their relationship has deepened though, Yuuri has become more open about his tentacles, content to be himself in their home.

The tentacles are a very welcome addition to their sex life, too. Viktor is often sore afterwards, since Yuuri is relentless, but he loves it every time Yuuri makes love to him in his natural form.

He smiles and snuggles closer to Yuuri. "Yuuri," he coaxes softly, catching of Yuuri's tentacles in his hand and curling it around his fingers. Yuuri's tiny puckers cling to his skin automatically, and a moment later, more tentacles wrap around Viktor, seeking his warmth.

"Viktor," Yuuri sighs into Viktor's hair. Viktor's heart melts a little. He wonders how early Yuuri woke up to bake the cake for him. Even though it is his birthday, Viktor decides he should pamper Yuuri for being so sweet to him.

A moment later, Yuuri stirs and opens his eyes, looking down at him. Viktor smiles brightly up at him and leans in to give Yuuri a kiss good morning, his smile widening as Yuuri sleepily kisses him back.

"Happy birthday," Yuuri mumbles against his lips.

"Thank you, Yuuri," Viktor says quietly, his heart full of love. He couldn't wish for anything better. "I saw the cake you made me. It looks beautiful."

Yuuri blinks a few times, one of his tentacles coming up to brush Viktor's hair from his eyes. Viktor leans into the touch with a smile, feeling the small puckers sticking to his temple for a moment. Yuuri's face goes pink with realization. "Oh, the cake! Right, um... surprise?" Yuuri smiles sheepishly, and Viktor chuckles.

"Quite a surprise, indeed. I'm tempted to forego breakfast and have a slice of that lovely cake now."

"Really?" Yuuri asks, his eyes widening a bit. "But... my diet..."

"Diets don't matter on birthdays!" Viktor declares, beaming. He slides off the couch and holds out his hand for Yuuri, grinning a little as Yuuri's tentacles continue to cling to him. After a brief moment, Yuuri takes his hand and stands, and they walk to the kitchen together.

Yuuri sets the cake on the counter carefully, and Viktor sighs as he gets a better look at his present. As one tentacle snags the lighter, pressing it into Yuuri's fingers, Viktor leans around the cake, admiring the shiny strawberries and smooth whipped cream.

Once the candles are lit, Yuuri takes Viktor's hand in his own, giving him a warm smile. "Make a wish, Viktor."

"But Yuuri! You have to sing me the song!" Viktor says, fixing Yuuri with a pout. "The happy birthday song!"

"Eh?"

A delicious cake with his beloved on his birthday... Viktor couldn't wish for anything better.


End file.
